Silver Past from Saving the World ch11
by Sparklie-the-Tiger
Summary: Like it said from the title.


**Title:** Silver's Past from E11: Silver's Past 

I'm going write about how Silver past was before he met Sonic and rest of gang. It's just my theory. But it will be different from Sonic next gen (2006). Any way, enjoy. I do not own Silver and Iblis Trigger, but I do own Faith, Miracle, Dusk, etc.

* * *

In the future, when Silver was 4 and Miracle & Faith were 6, Silver was always alone at school and home. He was always called a freak or birdhog. Back then, Silver didn't have powers and was shy and scare. At home, his mother (Yellow hedgehog) and his dad (Red hedgehog) knows he's special, but still Silver thinks he's a freak. At night, his mother was talking to him.  
"Silver...why do you think you're freak?" His mother asked. Silver cried "Cause...my fur is different from you and dad, my hair looks weird, and I look like a bird." But his mother said "Silver...being like this doesn't mean you're a freak...that's who you are. You're special and unique to all of us. You're great grandfather looks just like you." Silver looks up at his mother and asked "Was he call a _freak_ too?" His mother shook her 'no' and said "He was special hedgehog. And he had a special gift. He had psychic powers and save many people all the time. He even save your great grandmother. He had a lot of friends and families and hope one day his children, his grandchildren, or his _great_ _grandchildren_ will look just like him and have his gift." Silver down at his feet and said "I just wish I had a friend, but...my wish will never come _true_." His mother hugged him and said "Just keep hoping and it will come true." She kiss him goodnight and tuck him in his bed. Silver thought /No one wants to be my friend.../ and went to sleep.

However, in the next day in school, there was new kid who had move in with his family. Everyone said that the new kid's family had ghost powers and has save different people. That new kid was Miracle the Giraffe. Miracle does has a twin sister named Faith, but she went to a different. At school, Miracle was famous and cool and always does amazing tricks for girls. Then suddenly, at lunch, he saw Silver, sitting by himself near the swings. /Wow! Cool fur!/ Miracle thought. He never seen anyone with white fur before and went over to talk to Silver. Most kids said that Miracle shouldn't go near Silver cause he's a freak, but Miracle said that Silver is just different and unique and went over to him. Silver saw Miracle coming towards him. /Oh no! Not another one!/ Silver thought. At first, Silver scare was at Miracle and thought he was going to call him names or hurt him, but Miracle just smiled at him said "Why you're here alone? Don't you have any friends?" Silver just sniffed and cried "...I don't have any friends...everyone said that I'm a f-freak!" Miracle put his on Silver's shoulder. Silver filch at first, but calm down. "You're not a freak! I think you're cool looking!" said Miracle. Silver look at him and asked "Y-you don't think my hair is...weird?" "No way! That's who you are!" Miracle answered and he pulled Silver up. "Come on! I want to show you my moves! It might help you get the girls!" He said and wink at Silver and Silver smiled a bit and said "Thank you..." And Miracle and Silver ran together towards the other kids.

At home he told his mother and dad what happened at school. "Mother, Dad! I just met a giraffes named Miracle." His dad picks him up and said "A giraffe, huh? You know I heard they can to do ghost powers." Silver asked "Really?" Then his mother said "Yes, they've very honest and great allies to us." Silver was glad to met Miracle and hopes he meets Miracle's family.

Two months later, Faith change school and went to another school where Miracle and Silver went to. Miracle said "You're gonna love Faith! She's really nice and fun." Then Silver asked "Y-you think she'll like me..." "Yes!" Miracle answered. When Miracle introduce Faith to Silver, Silver thought she would freak about his hair and fur, but Faith just said "I like your hair! Its so cool!" Silver looks at her and asked "You do? You think its cool?" She nodded. Silver ask again "How come you guys look alike?" Both Faith and Miracle laugh a bit and said "Cause we're _twins_!"

"Twins?"

"Yeah! It means that your brother or sister are both on the day at the same time." said Faith.

"And sometimes we look the same, but do different things." said Miracle. Silver really like the twins, but still thinks they're afraid of him until one day later, a dark blue raven named 'Dusk' was picking on Silver. "L-leave me alone!" Silver cried. Dusk (7 years old) was pulling Silver's hair and called a freak.

"What's the matter _freak_? Don't you want to play?" said Dusk and he kept pulling Silver's hair. Silver cried "Stop it!" But Dusk said "No! I'm having too much fun!" Then they heard a voice yelled "Let go of my friend!" Dusk looks back and saw Miracle and Faith with angry look on their faces. Dusk asked "Why should I?" Faith answered "Cause is not nice and you're being a big bully!" Then Dusk asked "What are you guys going to do?" The twins came closer to Dusk. The twins were 6 in. taller then him. "Uh...I think done here." said Dusk. He let's go of Silver hair, looks at Silver, and ran off. Faith and Miracle help Silver up. Miracle asked "Are you okay?" Then Silver asked "Why did you guys...help me?" Faith shouts "Cause we're _friends_!" Silver looks at Faith and said "Friends?" Miracle nodded and answered "Yes! We look out for each other." Silver began to cry with happiness and hugged Faith and Miracle. "Silver?" Silver cried "...Thank you...for being my friend..." The twins hugged Silver.

(2 years later) Silver was 6, the twins were 8, and Dusk was 9. In school, at lunch, Silver, Faith, and Miracle were talking about the protectors of the king's palace. "Our mom said they might let's enter to train our powers to be the protectors, but not until we're old enough..." said Faith. "I can't wait that long! I want to show the king my powers." Then Silver said while laughing "You mean, to show the _girls_!" "...Yeah, that too!" said Miracle. "You better not _embarrass_ me!" Faith shouts and then asked "Did your parents say that you can be one of the protectors in training, Silver?" Silver answered "They said they'll think about it." Then they heard "If you had _powers_!" It was Dusk the Raven.

Faith shouts "What do _you_ want?!?" "I'm just here to tell you guys, that I'm in the protectors training program. So far...I discover _my_ powers." said Dusk. He disappear and reappear on the table. "I can teleport!" Then Faith said "Big _whoop_!" Dusk looks at Faith and said "Sure...you and your twin brother have _ghost_ powers, but does _Silver_ have any powers?" The twins looks at Silver, who look down at his hand. "I do...I just haven't discover them yet! That's all. I might have _psychic_ powers...just like my great grandfather." Dusk just laugh and said "Then your family is full of..._freaks_!" Silver eyes started to change a bit. Miracle stood up and shouts "Watch it, Dusk! That's my _best_ _friend's_ family youre talking about!" "So _what_? He and his family are _freaks_!" Then unexpectedly, Silver began glow and shouts "Don't...call...my family..._**freaks**_!" And somehow pushes Dusk towards the wall. Everything went silence. Dusk got up and look at Silver. "What's going on here?!?" It was the principle. Silver went back to normal and looks at his hands and just said "What happened?" The principle grabbed Silver and Dusk. "Principle, wait! Don't get Silver in trouble!" said Miracle. Then Faith said "Yeah! _Dusk_ started it!" But principle didn't hear them and called Silver and Dusks parents.

At Silver home, his mother and dad were very disappointed at Silver for what he did at school. His dad shouts "What were you _thinking_, Silver?!? Attacking one of your school mates?!?" Then Silver shouts "He was _disrespecting_ my family!" "But attacking him?!? Young man, I do not want you to use your powers for hurting _others_! I don't think you should go to the protectors training program!" His dad shouted. "Scorch..." said his mother, Zephyr. "But that's not _fair_! I was only trying to protect our family name!" Silver yelled. "Don't raise your voice at _me_!" Scorch yelled. "I DON'T _**CARE**_!!!" Silver screamed. Then Scorch screamed "GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!" Silver ran straight to his room. Zephyr looks at Scorch with a concern look on her face and asked "Why are you being so hard him? I know what he did was _wrong_, but..."

"But _nothing_! He's not going..."

"But we work so hard for Silver! ...Don't you want him to be like his great grandfather?" What they didn't know that Silver was listen to them from behind the door. "I don't see why Silver had to look like _him_...he's not even here anymore and it makes Silver a freak!" Silver heard enough and ran back towards his room, crying. "**Scorch** **the** **Hedgehog**!" Zephyr shouts at Scorch. "Don't you _ever_ talk about _my_ Silver or _my_ grandfather that way! He maybe different of us, but I _love_ him!" Scorch look down. "Now _go_ and _talk_ to Silver...before he hates you...forever. Just like _you_ hate your _father_." "You're right...but can you come with me?" Zephyr nodded and they both headed towards his room, but then heard Silver's scream. Zephyr shouts "Silver?!?"

They ran towards his room and saw a huge fire in Silver's room. His dad yelled "Get out of here! I'll get Silver!" His dad ran inside and saw Silver coughing. "Silver! Come on!" He yelled. Silver got up and look at his Dad with tear in his eyes and shouts "I'm...nothing, but a _freak_ to you!" Scorch's heart was crushed and thought /He must have heard me! Oh, Silver.../ His dad just grabbed Silver and carry out his room, but now the whole house was on fire. Then they heard Miracle's voice shouting "Silver! Are you here?!?" Then heard Faith's saying "Where are you?!?" Miracle and Faith appear though the fire and saw them. Silver started to move and shouts "Let go of _me_!" Silver came out his dad's arms and ran towards his friends, but then a piece of wood was falling towards Silver. His dad yells "Silver! Look out!" He pushes Silver out the way and got hit by the wood. Silver shouts "Dad!" Silver was about to ran towards to his dad, but his told him leave him here and get out of house. "...I deserve it for I said about you...you're the greatest gift I ever had..." said his dad.

"Dad..."

"...I love you...my son..." Then whole house started to fall.

Miracle yells "We gotta go!" He pulled Faith and Silver out of the house. Silver said "But my Dad...!" It was too late for his dad and the house burn down with his dad inside. The village was on fire, everyone got out on time, except his dad. At Scorch's funeral, Zephyr knew that Silver didn't cried for his father's death. (Few minutes later) Zephyr and Silver was walking together. "Silver...why didn't you cry?" Zephyr asked. "...Cause I dont want to..." Silver said coldly.

"Silver...you gotta let it go..."

"No mother...a man wouldn't cried."

"A strong man would..." Silver tried to hold it in. "Your feelings...don't hold in anymore, Silver. Let 'em go. Just let it go." Silver began to cried and said "Why? ...Why _him_?" His mother hugged him and said "It's okay, Silver...I'm here." Miracle and Faith saw Silver crying and walk towards him and his mother. "Silver...?" They both asked. Silver look at the twins, ran towards them and hug them for comfort. "Why him? Why not _me_?" Silver cried. "Your dad knew...it wasn't your time yet...but don't worry he with you...in spirits." said Miracle and hugged Silver back.

(Few years later) Silver was now 14 and the twins were 16. Silver and his mom now live inside palace with their king. Silver, Faith, Miracle, and Dusk (17) were in training to be one of protects of the palace. Faith said "One day, you guys, I'll be protecting the king! Just you wait see!" But Miracle just laugh and said "We all _know_ that you _can't_ take anything for the king's life." "Yeah...but they don't know that." said Faith. "There is no way you can be the king's _body_ _guard_!" said Silver. "And _why_ is that?" asked Faith. Then Silver answered "Cause I'm stronger then you!" Then Faith shouts "You are _not_ stronger then me!"

"Am _too_!"

"Are _not_!"

"Am _too_!"

"Are _not_!"

"Am _too_!"

"Are _not_!"

Then Miracle shouts "_Enough_!" and bump their heads together. "What was _that_ for?!?" Faith shouted. "For being a pain! No wait! I mean..._two_ pains!" "Ha! You guys will never be the protectors! Especially you..._freak_." said Dusk. Silver looks at Dusk with angry in his eyes, but Miracle calm him down and said "We'll _see_!"

In a month later, they discover their powers. Dusk can teleport & command the darkness creature, the twins have ghost powers & called spirits from beyond, and Silver can use psychic, a little bit.

In a month later, the king finally gets to choose three youngest to protect his palace. Everyone was excited and nervous. Faith said "I can't wait to hear who gets to be one of the protectors. Don't you, Silver?" Silver nodded. Then Faith asked "What about you...Miracle?" Miracle was not here with them. He was with the others girls. "Hello ladies!" Miracle said while girls just giggle. "I am Miracle the Giraffe! Im the hottest, the strongest, and the--" He was punch into the sky by Faith and he landed next to Silver. Faith said "I thought I told you to _behave_ yourself?!?" Miracle just up and groaned "I can't help it!" "Kids...it's time!" said Cherish, Faith and Miracles mother. The king said "We are gather here today for I had choosing the three youngest to protect the palace of evil. I shall call out names and they will come up steps and wait until I call all three of them! ...Faith the Giraffe!" Faith scream with happiness while her mother hugged her. Everyone cheered for Faith when she walk down the path.

"Miracle the Giraffe!" "Oh yeah!" Miracle shouted. Miracle gave Silver the high five and walk down the path. "Prepare to be kick out..._freak_. You'll _never_ chosen" said Dusk. Silver thought /What if he's right? I can't completely control my powers yet.../

"Lastly...Silver the Hedgehog!" Silver just said "Huh?!?" Then Dusk shouts "What?!?" "Go on, Silver!" Zephyr said. Silver nervously walk down the path and walk up the steps towards with the twins The trio stand in front of the king.

"On your knees, protectors..." They did as they told. "I give you three...new outfits to prove you three are the protectors." The king's hand began to glow and change their clothes. Faith's clothes was a pink shirt with jeans and pink sneakers, now she's wearing a pink vest, pink rose shirt, pink sport pants, & turquoise shoes with pink strap and lavender fire style. Miracle's clothes was a just blue sport shoes, now he's wearing a blue leather coat with lavender fire style, & turquoise shoes with blue straps and lavender fire style. And Silver's clothes was just black boots, now he's wearing gold bracelets on his wrists and black boots with gold bracelets on top, white stripe going down, a red jewel on each boots and at the tip of the boots are turquoise.

"Faith, Miracle, and Silver...arises" They got up. "You three are now the protectors of this palace!" Everyone cheered for them. However, Dusk shouts "Are you kidding?!?" Everyone got quiet. "How can you let _Silver_ be one the protectors and not _me_! _I_ should be one of the protectors not _Silver_! He's _too_ weak!" But the king said "Because Dusk..._you_ have too much darkness inside of you. And Silver is _not_ weak...he is stronger then you think." "He is not and I'll prove it!" Dusk yelled. "Dusk...just _leave_!" Silver shouted.  
"SHUT UP...YOU..._FREAK_!!!'" Dusk screamed and then he started to attack Silver, but Silver somehow began to glow and uses his psychic powers, very well, to stop Dusk. Silver look directly at Dusk and snarled "Don't...ever...call me...a _freak_!" and pushes Dusk towards really hard. The king said "Dusk the Raven...you are banish from this palace." Dusk looks at the king and shouts "For _what_?!?"

"For attacking Silver..." Dusk got up and began to walk away, but said he'll swore to the king that he'll gets what he wants and that was the last time heard Dusk the Raven.

(A year later) Silver, Faith, and Miracle were standing in the middle of the hall way. Silver said "I can't believe it..." Then Miracle asked "Can't believe _what_?" Silver answered "Us, the protector...I just wish my dad was here...to see me now..." Faith pats on his back and said "Don't worry...I'm sure he's very proud of you." Silver smiled at Faith. Then Miracle said "Let's just promise each other to be friends _forever_ and _never_ be apart." They nodded and put hands together to promise to be together forever, until one night a monster called the Iblis Trigger was release somehow and began to attack the palace and everything around it. The king yelled "Everyone...ATTACK!!!" Silver, Faith, Miracle, and everybody try stop Iblis Trigger, but they wasn't strong enough. Cherish shouts "Its too _powerful_!" Zephyr looks at her son and his friends and thought /They're the only _ones_ who can this from happen again!/ Silver and the Twin Ghost's moms said they should leave the palace. Silver refuse leave to his mother and shouts "I _won't_ leave you! I already lost my dad and I'm not going to lose you!" But Miracle knew what was Zephyr was thinking and grabbed Silver and Faith to escape before Iblis destroy the palace. Faith shouts "What are _you_ doing?!?" "We have to leave!" Miracle cried. Then Silver shouts "But my mother...!" But Miracle yelled "_Listen_ to your mother!" Silver came quiet and continue to run from palace.

**(Few hours later)** When they came back to their homes, they saw nothing but rocks and flames. Faith whisper "Gone...everything...gone..." Then they heard a groan. They ran towards the groan and saw Silver's mother burned, but still alive. "Mother..." Silver said and he bend down towards his mother, picking her, gently. "Mother...are you alright? ...said something..." Zephyr barely said something "S-silver...go b-back to the p-past...and d-destroy...the Iblis T-trigger." She looks up at Silver and touch his left cheek.

"...I-I love...y-you...m-my little...S-silver..."

"I love you too...M-mother..." And she dies. Silver screamed "...MOTHER!!!" He held his mother and hug her tight, but he didn't cry or let a tear out. Then they Iblis roaring and look up to see it, but instead saw a hedgehog with green eyes. It was looking down at them smiling evilly at them and disappear. Silver stood up and look where the hedgehog had stand...He swore revenge and promise to destroy the Iblis Trigger for his mother and everyones lives.

* * *

**That's all...**


End file.
